


“That's enough, my thane."

by BrokenIto



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: Lydia's pov of the beginning of everything.





	“That's enough, my thane."

打老滚萌了我儿子和莱迪亚的cp，想必她对我一定有很多槽要吐。  
有一回莱妹挂了，我顿时选择喝光血瓶残血肛死了敌人然后读档……

\--

据领主说我的爵爷上能屠龙下能剿匪，时不时还给白漫城的姑娘老人跑个腿，然而每次遇见寒霜蜘蛛他一个高我一头的大男人只敢远远蹲着放两暗箭，接着大喊着“莱迪亚！蜘蛛来了蜘蛛来了！”火速退到我身后。

有一回我们在洞穴里一次遇上了六个吸血鬼，我以为我们可能扛不住，但爵爷突然召唤出了一个石巨人。五分钟不到他们就都躺平了。

看着满地的吸血鬼尸体，爵爷突然说:“莱迪亚，我以为我会失去你。”

我正有点感动，他又说：“我他妈刚刚扔了个啥来着，我本来想放个雪风暴的。” 

知道自己扔了卖一堆狼皮才能换到的召唤卷轴后，爵爷看起来比我死了还难过。

打从吸血鬼洞里出来，爵爷比平时脸色黑了一整圈，见太阳就抖，开路全靠龙吼。然而周围人见他都说他怎么这么苍白，是不是病了，让我以为他这是黑眼圈扩散到全脸了。 结果三天后，爵爷正式病发，忽然也成了个吸血鬼。白天别说打架了，赶路都累。 

于是现在随便路上来个什么玩意他都会大喊着“莱迪亚！”接着往我这儿窜。 

……但他还是坚持不懈地去调戏各路兔子和山羊，欺软怕硬就算了，关键是他还射不中。

说到这个，爵爷不止一次把箭射到我身上，明明敌人在脸前，他就是想不起换大剑。

只有一种安详的动物会让爵爷停下剥皮割肉的手(他连雪地精长毛的耳朵都要割下来！)--鸡。不知为何，他对这种司空见惯的家禽充满了难以言喻的恐惧之情。原因待查。

还有一回他听说拿盾牌跟泥蟹对怼可以学盾术，兴冲冲拿着个盾就冲到河边去了，我以为他要抓螃蟹，直接赶上去挡在他面前两刀结果了泥蟹。 一扭头发现他的脸色看起来挺憋屈的，第一次叫我一个人先站在河岸边，自己蹚到对岸去了。我一看螃蟹又夹他了，这不行啊，抬手就是嗖嗖两箭，正中红心。

爵爷顿时愣在对岸，站小溪里摸了会死螃蟹就回来了。 

他跟我说，莱迪亚，晚上我们吃烤蟹钳。

我觉得他那时候看起来相当哀怨。

尽管不愁吃穿，但爵爷大概是天生的爱财如命，连诺德尸鬼的骷髅架子都要剃一剃，下了古墓后常是我在前方独自砍，他在后边找尸薅。尸鬼身上就算有钱包也早风化了，居然还时不时能被他搜到一两个金币，完全不知道他是怎么办到的。

“我有种不详的预感。”我每次在进入危险的地方前都忍不住告诉他。

“那是发财的预感，莱迪亚。你身上的火焰诺德剑不就是这么来的嘛。”他特别严肃地说，随手拿起旁边桌上不知道放了几百年的苹果就开始啃了起来。

……有点不想知道我头上的白漫城护卫头盔是怎么来的了，他头上的帝国军钢盔估计也不是别人送的。

爵爷有一次在墓里还给我表演了一口吃完一轮羊奶酪的绝技，我一眨眼就只看见他鼓着的腮帮子了。

“……咸死了。”他含糊不清地说，接着从背包里掏出了第二个。

我目瞪口呆地看他连吃了五轮奶酪六颗土豆一整碗卷心菜汤，拿起弓伸展了下筋骨，声如洪钟地说道：“我才半饱。”

原来传说中的龙裔比常人更强的只有食量吗？


End file.
